One Step Closer
by La Cruciatus
Summary: When I close my eyes, what comes to my mind is your face. The more I see you in my dreams, the more I can't endure it. So I'll definitely bring you back. "I'm coming, idiot Usui!" Misaki is finally in England.Will she be able to face the Walkers and rescue Usui from their clutches?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi guys! It's that time of the year again! What I mean is it's Christmas time and Fujiwara san, the amazing author of Kaichou wa Maid Sama is on her annual hiatus, after leaving the story line at a deliciously juicy point (as is her custom). Misaki has arrived in Britain and then...?

My story picks up where Fujiwara san left off (as is my custom). This is my version of how Misaki intends to bring Usui back from Britain. Originally, this was supposed to be a one shot but as usual, the plot was too large to fit into just one chapter. Yes, so far this fanfic seems like it can be wrapped up in three parts, like my other stories 'Usui's Christmas Gift' and 'Tonight, Lets Stay Like This~ Together'.

It's the season of joy, so without further ado, I present to you Chapter 1 of my story 'One Step Closer'. Enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **Kaichou wa Maid Sama is the property of Hiro Fujiwara. I own no part of it. However, I assert my rights over this story, which is not to be used, copied or published without my permission. Please do not claim it as your own, do not steal ideas.

* * *

**Prologue:**

_When I close my eyes, what comes to my mind is your face. The more I see you in my dreams, the more I can't endure it. So I'll definitely bring you back._

"I'm coming, idiot Usui!"

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hidden Agenda**

Misaki deeply breathed in the fresh air, the rejuvenating cool breeze caressing her face and stirring locks of her unkempt raven hair. After eighteen solid hours of sitting, the muscles in her back and legs felt stiff. Ignoring her body's discomfort, she gazed around her with a mingled sense of triumph and anticipation. Her fighting spirit was burning bright. "At last," she thought, "at last I'm here. Britain. I'm definitely going to bring you back, idiot Usui!"

She felt a hand encircling her upper arm. Disgruntled, she looked up into the cold eyes of Igarashi Tora. "Now that we're here," he said, a smirk twisting his lips, "we might as well enjoy some other sights besides the charming tarmac of Heathrow airport. Come along. We don't have any time to waste."

Misaki freed her arm from his grasp and snapped, "Okay, I get it! Lead the way."

Tora turned away and strode past her and she followed in his wake. She watched as he expertly maneuvered through the crowded arrivals area. Baggage and Customs was a breeze, given their First Class tickets and the fact that they'd nothing to declare. A black Mercedez pulled up at the curb and whisked them off to a five star hotel. They checked in and her room turned out to be a deluxe suite. By this time, her mind was reeling with jet lag and the abundance of luxury that she'd witnessed in the past several hours. She collapsed onto her queen sized bed and fell instantly asleep.

A few seconds later, or so it seemed to her, she was roused awake by a pretty blonde, blue-eyed girl in a smart maid uniform who was speaking to her in an alien language. Misaki forced her brain to function and somehow managed to grasp the gist of the girl's words. The girl was to be her personal attendant for the day. She felt somebody else moving about in the room and looking around her personal attendant, she noticed another young woman in the same uniform pulling aside the curtains and lifting the blinds over the enormous bay windows. Bright, summer sunshine streamed in. The girl in front of Misaki informed her that her colleague would also be waiting on her today.

Quickly, Misaki asked the girl her name in the best English accent she could imitate in her befuddled state.

"My name is Sarah and my colleague over there is called Jennifer."

Jennifer turned around and smiled at her. "Would you like your breakfast in bed, ma'am?"

"Jeez," thought Misaki, running a hand irately through her head. "Two girls, barely a few years older than me, here to serve on me hand and foot! This is so unreal!"

"N-no, thank you for your kindness," Misaki replied. She hastily pushed back the covers and climbed out of bed. "I have to talk to my friend first."

"Oh, Mr. Igarashi said that he'd be down in the Café if you wanted to find him," put in Sarah.

Misaki stopped short. "Eh… then I'd better get dressed first. But," she turned towards her luggage, "I haven't unpacked…" she finished gloomily.

"That won't be a problem, ma'am," quipped Jennifer. "We'll unpack while you freshen up. Is there any particular outfit you want to wear? We'll keep it aside for you."

"Err…" said Misaki, her mind going over the variety of blouses, skirts, dresses, shoes and other paraphernalia which had been prepared for her maiden visit to England. She had no idea what to wear. In the end she answered, "If you don't mind, will you pick out something for me?"

Surprise was evident on both the girls' faces but then, they beamed at her. "Yes, of course ma'am!" they said happily.

"Umm, there's another thing. There's no need to address me as 'ma'am'. Please call me Misaki."

"Yes, Ms. Misaki," said Jennifer with a quick bob of her red head.

Sarah smiled and added, "You've a beautiful name, Ms. Misaki."

Blushing, Misaki muttered, "Thank you," and fled into the bathroom.

Standing under the jet of warm water, Misaki closed her eyes. She recalled why she was here and what she had to do. She thought it over and over again, almost like a litany. _My name is Ayuzawa Misaki. I'm in love with Usui Takumi. Usui left for Britain. I came to Britain with Igarashi Tora's help. I must fool Igarashi Tora and help Usui break off his ties with the Walkers._

The elevator pinged open and Misaki checked her appearance for a final time in its mirrored walls. Sarah and Jennifer had chosen a sleeveless sundress in a muted shade of orange, cinched at her waist by a skinny belt and a white shrug to go along with it. Her feet felt comfortable in a pair of cream ballet flats. They'd helped her put on some light make up and her face was free from the ravages of the long flight and jet lag.

She stepped out and followed the directions issued by Sarah to find the Café. The hotel was sumptuous with an understated elegance, a refuge for the elite class, devoid of the over the top extravagance of the nouveau rich. Reaching her destination, she paused a moment in the doorway. The Cafe had a pleasing, typically English ambience and setting, with wide windows letting in the sun, wooden tables with checked tablecloths and walls done in bright colours.

Her gaze settled over Tora. "Back straight, shoulders back, chin perpendicular to your collarbones," she recalled from her training sessions and she made for him. She was suddenly aware of some appreciative glances coming her way from the male customers in the Café. She held her head a little higher and as a waiter drew back a chair for her, she sat down opposite Tora.

Tora lowered the iPad he'd been perusing and studied her impassively. A few moments later, he smirked and said, "Glad to see that my hiring those two attendants for you paid off. Looking at you now, nobody can tell that you work in a maid café and pull off perfect lariats on unsuspecting wrongdoers."

Misaki frowned at him. Ever since their plans to come to Britain had been finalised, Tora had laid down the edict that Misaki would converse with him only in English. Given that every other word he uttered tends to rub her the wrong way and that she found it hard to speak coherent English when she's mad or upset, she would invariably end up yelling at him in Japanese (like she did at the airport), at which he would pretend like he hadn't hear a word (which he did at the airport).

"It seems this trip to England isn't going to be a complete disaster after all," he concluded with a diabolical smile.

Misaki gritted her teeth and replied, "Now that you're satisfied that I won't mess up appearance-wise, could we move on to some less inane subject?"

"Yes, we can. But not here. Have you had your breakfast?"

Misaki shook her head.

Tora summoned a waiter and placed an order for blueberry pancakes, bacon and eggs, toast, orange juice and a pot of coffee. Then he picked up his iPad and immersed himself into the thrilling world of corporate takeovers and business acquisitions.

Misaki studied him inconspicuously. He was dressed in a blue polo neck T-shirt, khaki chinos and white tennis shoes. Usually when she met him, he was in his Miyabigaoka uniform or in stuffy formal suits. As far as she could remember, this was the first time she'd seen him in casual clothes. The thought made her smile a bit.

Suddenly, Tora had his eyes trained on her. "What are you grinning about?" he demanded.

Misaki's smile faded and she said quietly, "I was smiling because I'm not seeing Igarashi Tora: the high and mighty president of Miyabigaoka or the most exalted heir of the Igarashi enterprises, but because I've finally gotten a glimpse of Igarashi Tora, a high school teenager."

Tora's eyes widened in surprise but then he picked up his iPad again, his usual inscrutable expression back in place. She realised that she'd spoken in Japanese because Tora had caught her unawares. With satisfaction, she noticed the faint flush in his cheeks. At that moment, the waiter arrived with their breakfast and Misaki tucked in.

They were strolling in the hotel's manicured lawns. Tora was busy on a phone call and Misaki was drinking in the sights. It was one of those days which made the south of England truly beautiful. The sun overhead shone golden and the sky was a cornflower blue without a trace of a grey cloud. The flowers in the lawns were in full bloom and the balmy air was heavy with their fragrance. Colourful butterflies fluttered by. Spotting a white picnic bench, she headed towards it and sat down. It was a perfect day, but not quite. The only thing missing was the presence of a certain someone. Someone she loved with all her heart. She raised her hand and clenched the little heart shaped necklace nestled in the hollow between her collarbones.

Tora ended the call and settled next to her. "Alright then," he said, "Let's get down to brass tacks."

During her training sessions with the Miyabigaoka kids and Tora, the plan that they were to execute today had started taking shape. Today was the concluding day of the Walkers' annual anniversary celebration. The celebration usually spanned five days, with various events taking place in the Raven castle grounds during this period. Derbies, charity bazaars and socialite parties were some of the events being organised. But today, the final day of the festivities, was marked by the grandest event hosted by the Duke's family- The Annual Raven Ball.

The castle, which was open to tourists on most days, welcomed a much larger crowd during the five day celebration. However, the Raven Ball is by invitation and only the crème-de-la-crème of the society are graced with one. Due to the role he'd played in the Walkers' attempt to re-establish a link with Usui and their potential financial liaisons, Tora had managed to obtain an invite to this highly anticipated social event of the year. Furthermore, the rumours about the newly discovered 'miraculously perfect son of a noble' (a.k.a. Usui Takumi) had spread like wildfire and had made every one curious about this person and his prospects.

Tora had surmised that the tabloid scoop about Usui had been planted by none other than Gerald Walker. Given his intentions to crown Usui as the next Walker heir, this carefully contrived rumour mongering had generated a buzz about Usui's origins, which were so far shrouded in mystery. Add to this his striking appearance and versatility and people were already forming a favourable opinion of him. All this created a perfect backdrop to officially declare Usui's existence at the Raven Ball, before the most powerful and influential people in the country.

Tora had decided against making an appearance during the day time celebrations. Above all, Misaki's presence had to be kept under wraps, for after all the measures that Gerald had undertaken to prevent Usui and her from communicating with each other, Misaki's turning up on their castle door step would act as a deal-breaker between the Walkers and the Igarashis. So, they'd be appearing at the Ball. Luckily for them, the theme was masquerade.

According to Tora's plans, Misaki would accompany Tora to the ball as his partner and her mask would ensure the concealment of her identity. At a suitable opportunity, she'd confront Usui at the Ball and convince him to assist the Walkers'. Having done so, Misaki's identity can be disclosed and she'll be revealed as an ally to the Walkers' purpose. Her altruistic gesture would reflect favourably on Tora, without whose assistance she couldn't have made it to England, resulting in the Walkers' deepest gratitude to the Igarashis, leading to imminent and rewarding social and economic ties with the Walkers.

Tora hadn't expounded the last part of his plans in so many words to her but she knew him to be an egotist. He'd not undertake any venture unless it was in some way beneficial to him. And this was the reason why she couldn't bring herself to feel sincerely remorseful that she was about to trash his plan. Tora had tried to mould her into a lady, so that she was presentable when she faced the Walkers. He brought her to England. But the truth was that he wouldn't have done anything for Usui and her if his own interests weren't involved. She was merely a pawn in his grand scheme. "The bait," as he'd once told her. She wouldn't have been accepted by the Walkers any way, just like Usui would never be truly welcomed back into their family. He'd always be stigmatized by his illegitimate status. There was hardly anything to choose between Tora and the Walkers, who were cut from the same cloth.

She and Usui had to find their own way in the world. That's what she wanted to accomplish, together with him.

Dusk was descending silently, the last rays of the sun vanishing rapidly over the horizon. One by one, the stars appeared, their twinkle overshadowed by the silver beams of the full moon embarking on its heavenly voyage.

Misaki gazed unseeingly out of the smoked windows of the white Cadillac which was bringing her closer and closer to the Raven Castle. Her heart was beating faster with every passing second and the tightly clenched fists in her lap were sweaty. Beside her, Tora was silent but lounging languidly against the black leather seats, completely at his ease. Misaki finally understood the meaning of the phrase 'butterflies in your stomach' and squirmed restlessly.

Tora turned to face her and said, "Don't worry. If you're unsure about what to do, just follow my lead. I've already given you a fair idea of what to expect from such a party and we've gone over the details so many times. Stick to the plan and everything will be fine."

Misaki smirked internally. Words of reassurance from Igarashi Tora were rare and, since she intended to wreck his designs, quite pointless. But she saw no reason to inform him of her less than honourable intentions. Tora was no fool and the fact that she'd kept him in the dark this long was quite an achievement. She'd to be even more careful now and play her cards rights so as not to arouse his suspicions.

The car smoothly came to a stop. Misaki whirled around and noticed an extraordinarily long and wide driveway, flanked on either side by seemingly endless green lawns peppered with marble statues glowing in the bright moonlight and tinkling fountains, their waters shining golden, reflecting the light which shone out from the countless orifices in the intimidatingly enormous castle ahead. They were here. Raven Castle.

* * *

**A/N: **An author has no value without critique. Please read and review. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here is Chapter 2, finally! I'd planned on putting it up last Sunday but 'twas the day before Christmas and my friends came over and we did crazy stuff together and yada yada yada- you get the general idea. I'd been struggling with part 3 and was thinking of putting this part up only after I finished that one but now I'm posting this anyway. So it means that I can't be sure when I'll update next, though I hope I'll be able to wrap it up soon. Just leave lots of comments and reviews, they're a great morale booster! ;D Big, big thanks to everyone who reviewed! (glomps) And yes, 'Day In The Married Life Of Misaki and Takumi Usui' is still ongoing and I'll post the last chapter when it's done.

Okay, so I've taken a few liberties with the Waltz. It was essential to the story line, as you'll find out.

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**Recap:**

Misaki recalled why she was here and what she had to do. She thought it over and over again, almost like a litany. _My name is Ayuzawa Misaki. I'm in love with Usui Takumi. Usui left for Britain. I came to Britain with Igarashi Tora's help. I must fool Igarashi Tora and help Usui break off his ties with the Walkers._

Misaki whirled around and noticed an extraordinarily long and wide driveway, flanked on either side by seemingly endless green lawns peppered with marble statues glowing in the bright moonlight and tinkling fountains, their waters shining golden, reflecting the light which shone out from the countless orifices in the intimidatingly enormous castle ahead. They were here. Raven Castle.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Another World**

Misaki's mind was blown away. She gulped but there seemed to be a large obstruction in her throat. She rapidly blinked her eyes and pressed her palms against her cheeks. This was so unreal. Her heart seemed to be hammering against her ribs. She couldn't feel her stomach, which seemed to have dropped right through the velvet carpeted floor of the Cadillac. Through the rushing in her ears, she heard Igarashi's voice speaking.

"I think you now understand what I'd told you a long time back. You realise the distance, don't you? Between your world and his. So entirely out of your reach."

Misaki turned slowly towards Tora, her amber eyes burning. Yes, she knew this world was entirely out of her reach. But she had no wish to be a part of it. Nor did Usui belong to this world. In the short time she'd spent with Usui, she'd gathered this much: Usui detested the world inhabited by the Walkers and Igarashis of this society, where they were all powerful. He wanted nothing to do with them but due to circumstances outside his control, he'd been born into their world and it was with great reluctance that he'd returned to it. The insecurity born out of her own sense of inferiority and lack of understanding of Usui's true feelings had blinded her to this simple fact. But now that she knew him better, she had realised that Usui had nothing in common with this elitist realm. He wanted to live a normal life in a world free from power plays and pretences, devoid of hypocrisy and hidden agendas and unencumbered by the burden of his illegitimacy. He wanted to belong to the world which she inhabited.

She replied in carefully measured and deliberate English, so he could neither ignore her words, nor miss the warning in them, "You understand nothing about us. Nothing. You have no idea what it is like, to feel so strongly for a person that you'd know their thoughts and feelings as well as your own, that you'd chase after them no matter what. You, who looks down his nose at everyone and judges a person's worth on the basis of what purpose they serve for you, can never appreciate what Usui and I have. Never."

Tora raised his eyebrows, a strange look creeping into his eyes. Then he leered at her and remarked, "Quite the psychoanalyst, aren't you? But at the moment, I can do without your pearls of wisdom. We've work to do. Here," pulling out two matching masquerade masks, he handed one to her. "Put it on."

Misaki placed the silver mask over her eyes and tied the ribbons securely, careful not to upset the elaborate chignon that Sarah and Jennifer had worked so hard to create. Tora donned his mask in silence. Their masks were simple, besides an intricate golden design around the eyes.

A valet pulled open the door on her side. Giving her a low bow, he said, "Good evening, Milady," straightening up, he moved aside and holding the car door open for them, he continued, "Welcome to the most noble and resilient Castle Raven."

Misaki climbed out of the Cadillac, careful not to snag or trip on her Prussian blue ball gown. The dress had been of Tora's choice and was a strapless number in silk with ruched, beaded bodice and ruffled pleats, highlighted by a modest slit along her right leg. She stood almost head to head with Tora in her silver satin stilettos.

Her all-out panic had been quelled by her fury at Tora, though by no means was she not nervous. She stared up at the imposing façade of the castle, her mouth dry and a slight trembling in her fingers. She felt a fleeting touch on her wrist and Igarashi murmured to her, "You look beautiful. Just believe in yourself. Have faith in your objective."

Misaki turned to him in surprise, colour rushing into her cheeks. Igarashi's expression was unintelligible behind his mask. Offering his arm, he asked, "Shall we?"

Misaki swallowed and hooked her left hand around his right arm and together they walked up the huge flag stoned steps to the entrance. With a wry smile, Misaki thought of the number of times she'd envisioned herself standing in front of them, preparing to knock the massive wooden doors down. Just then, a woman's voice from right ahead caught her attention.

"Ahh, Gerald darling! It's great to see you!"

Misaki stiffened. The one whom the woman was addressing stood immediately inside the entrance, framed in the arching door way. He had a white Venetian mask on and his midnight locks flopped with a casual grace onto his forehead. Opening his arms, he said, "Welcome, Catherine. You look lovely as always," and bent down to kiss her cheeks. Gerald Walker turned to the person beside the woman named Catherine and continued, "Hello, Nicholas. Glad you could make it."

It wasn't like this was unexpected. Tora had foreseen that at some point during the party, they'd come face to face with Gerald Walker. The sooner, the better; it reduced the chances of being caught off guard by Gerald and risk revealing Misaki's identity. But no matter how much a warrior steels himself, he cannot entirely erase the feeling of uneasy watchfulness while facing the enemy. Misaki felt adrenaline pumping through her veins. Deceive Gerald Walker and they were through. Fail, and she might as well kiss goodbye any hope of rescuing Usui.

Apparently, the couple in front of them were the Walkers' cousins by marriage. Gerald bantered with them for a while before the couple made their way through. Gerald turned to them. Tora stepped forward with Misaki in tow and said, "Mr. Walker, how do you do?"

Gerald seemed to hesitate a moment before exclaiming, "Tora kun! How nice to see you here!"

Tora gave a little bow and replied, "Thank you for your kind invitation. I'm honoured that you considered me worthy of attending such a prestigious and intimate soiree."

"Oh, please don't mention it," beamed Gerald, waving his hand, "After all the valued services your family has rendered us in such… ah… delicate matters, I'm in your debt."

"Please, don't hesitate to call on me if you're ever in need of any assistance."

"Certainly," replied Gerald, "But why haven't you introduced me to the stunning young lady by your side, Tora kun? I must admit that I haven't been able to take my eyes off her ever since both of you arrived!"

Misaki was suddenly aware of the bright eyes behind that white mask fixed right on her. She heard Tora chuckle and placing his arm around her shoulder, he declared, "This is my fiancé Chiyo Hanazawa. Chiyo, the honourable Mr. Gerald Walker."

Gerald darted forward and grabbing her hand, he gently raised it to his lips. "Irasshai mase, Hanazawa san." Stepping back, he said cheerfully, "You make a very dashing couple. May you prosper and fortune ever favour you both. I hope you enjoy yourselves tonight!" He nodded at them and proceeded to welcome the other guests. Misaki and Tora entered the castle and followed a liveried footman down the magnificent hallway. Misaki gave a soft gasp. She hadn't realised that she'd been holding her breath. At the same time, she felt an excited quiver within her. She'd done it! She'd passed the first hurdle! She glanced sideways and noticed Tora had a lopsided smile on his face and she could tell he was both pleased and relieved.

The footman ushered them into an enormous ballroom. Misaki barely restrained her mouth from dropping open. The chamber was at least thirty five feet high, with a domed ceiling frescoed in rich colours and a number of crystal chandeliers hanging from it. The tear drop shaped chandeliers blazed golden light, throwing into relief the pristine white walls boldly modelled with garlands, vines and trellis in gold leaf. The wall on her left was interspersed with golden tapestries pulled aside to reveal doors to a large banquet hall. On her right, the doors were thrown open and led to semi-circular balconies, overlooking the vast grounds. Looking across the teeming crowd of England's most renowned personages, Misaki noticed a raised dais at the other end of the room, where a string orchestra was playing. She stepped cautiously so as not to slip on the gleaming ivory Italian marble floors.

The sheer opulence of this place, to a girl like her who'd struggled half her life to make ends meet, was both overwhelming and aggravating.

Another liveried footman appeared beside them, holding aloft a tray bearing tall flutes of champagne. Tora accepted two glasses and handed one to her. Misaki took a tentative sip, made a face and decided to desist from the drink for the rest of the evening.

Misaki glanced about her, trying to locate Usui and Tora did the same. But amidst this throng of masked people, it was quite futile. After several minutes, she tugged on Tora's sleeve and gestured to the corner of the room. They made their way through the chattering, laughing multitude and huddled in the corner.

"This is no use!" Misaki burst out. "How the hell am I supposed to talk to him when we can't even find him in the first place! You and your bright ideas! If I can't be identified because I'm in a mask, wouldn't that apply to Usui as well. It's impossible to tell who's who in this crowd of freaks!" As if on cue, a woman turned look at them curiously, her features hidden behind a painted face mask.

Tora placed a placating hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. Patience has never been one of your virtues but you need to bide your time. There will be plenty of opportunities to pin down Usui. The party's just starting. If my theory is right, Gerald will introduce Usui to everyone present here today. He can't do that by keeping Usui hidden in the dungeons. He'll have to appear before everyone at some point."

Misaki shrugged his hand off and sighed. "I'd rather talk to him before Gerald makes some grand announcement and Usui becomes the centre of everyone's attention."

"Listen!" said Tora in a dangerous voice. "You can't just march up to Usui out of the blue like that. He'll be watched, I've told you this before. You don't want to draw attention to yourself. Stick to the plan."

"Right," muttered Misaki mutinously. Tora's plan involved approaching Usui after he'd been introduced and count on the hub-bub and the people rushing over to greet him to act as her cover. She'd make her presence known to Usui and leave it to him to work out a meeting in secret, which he'll be sure to manage somehow or the other given his 'unconditional love for you', as Tora had put it. As it is, there was a lot left to chance in Tora's plan but it was the best shot they had. What worried her most was whether she could restrain herself from hitting Usui right round the head when she saw him, for even coming to this god forsaken country at all and presenting himself on a golden platter to the Walkers to do with as they wished. She took a deep, calming breath and clutched her little necklace.

The music stopped. Misaki glanced up and saw Gerald standing on the dais, in front of the musicians. He had a cordless microphone in his hand and as the noise in the hall subsided, he spoke into the mike, "Welcome, esteemed guests! Thank you for gracing us with your glorious presence on the occasion of the two hundred and fifty second inaugural anniversary of Castle Raven," he paused as everybody broke into polite applause. He continued, "As per custom, the ball will open with the traditional waltz unique to our family, a mark of our Scottish roots. I implore everyone present to participate and experience this quaint dance."

The people gathered promptly to take their positions, moving with a spontaneity that suggested that they were not novices when it came to this dance unique to the Duke's family. They were all veterans in the ballroom of Raven castle. Misaki had been tutored in this dance during her appointments with the Miyabigaoka kids but she felt apprehensive as she joined the queue of ladies, their male counterparts standing right opposite them. Misaki eyes swept the long line of men in front of her but she stood almost at the end of her row. She cursed under her breath when she was unable to spot Usui among those in her field of vision.

The string orchestra struck up a hauntingly melodious waltz and the ladies took a step forward, their partners matching the step a beat after them. Tora extended his right hand, she placed her left in it and after revolving on the spot for a beat, he drew her close and waltzed with her. They moved to the music in perfect time and after about a minute, he twirled her round and away from him and she found herself in the arms of an elderly gentleman in a golden mask. He smiled at her kindly and they both swayed gently to the song. This was the quirk in their waltz, that the dancers changed partners not after the song had ended, but during it. This could happen several times, depending on the length of the musical piece and the number of dancers on the floor.

Misaki danced with three more men before coming across the imbecile in the red mask. Misaki immediately smelled the strong odour of liquor on his breath as he leered at her. Twice during the dance his hand wandered to her derrière and it was only by stamping on his toes with her five inch heels did she succeed in quelling his lascivious advances. She whirled away from him with relief and glared fiercely at him over her current partner's shoulder, though it was quite pointless because of the mask shielding her face.

She glanced up at her partner and found herself staring into a pair of luminous, enigmatic and impossibly green eyes which she knew only one person to possess in the whole wide world._ Usui Takumi._

* * *

**A/N:** Kindly read and review! I'd love to know what you think of this chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here it is, the concluding chapter of One Step Closer ((breaks into a jig)) LOL, I'm so relieved and excited that I finished it, within the deadline! You won't believe how busy I've been after my college reopened and it was difficult (and a bit tiresome) to eke out time to finish this story when I could recharge my batteries instead. But I did it, after all I couldn't desert my lovely readers like that. So, after a marathon session of writing, I'm running on fumes here, so go ahead and just read it.

* * *

**Recap:**

"At last," she thought, "at last I'm here. Britain. I'm definitely going to bring you back, idiot Usui!"

She recalled why she was here and what she had to do. She thought it over and over again, almost like a litany. _My name is Ayuzawa Misaki. I'm in love with Usui Takumi. Usui left for Britain. I came to Britain with Igarashi Tora's help. I must fool Igarashi Tora and help Usui break off his ties with the Walkers._

She glanced up at her partner and found herself staring into a pair of luminous, enigmatic and impossibly green eyes which she knew only one person to possess in the whole wide world. Usui Takumi.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Soaring Bird **

For Misaki, time seemed to have come to a standstill. She was vaguely conscious of movement all around her and her body appeared to be moving involuntarily to a distant music but in her mind, it was all blankness. She gazed into the emerald eyes framed by a plain black mask, summer blonde strands of hair grazing the top of the mask. She felt Usui suddenly stiffen in her arms and his green eyes peered at her intently. His mouth opened and closed but in her state of mental paralysis, Misaki could make no sense of his words. The rhythm of Usui's feet changed and he guided her towards one of the doors on their sides and out onto the balcony.

The cool night air assaulted her heated body and she regained some sense of self. The music emanating from the ballroom sounded muffled and they were standing away from the pool of golden light spilling out of the high doorway. Usui let go of her arms to take off his mask and she could see his perfect features in the silvery moonlight. He drew close to her and the look on his face was haunted. He raised his hand and pinching the heart shaped locket around her neck between his thumb and forefinger, he whispered just one word:

"Ayuzawa?"

Misaki nodded weakly. Usui's eyes opened wide, he looked absolutely stunned.

After all those nights she'd dreamt of him in the past many weeks, craving his warm touch, his gentle smile, his playful teasing, then waking up to emptiness. And now Usui was here, standing just inches away from her. It felt like walking head long into a much longed for daydream and never wishing to leave it. But this time, she wanted to wake up, to let go of this dreaminess. Finally, her dream had changed into a beautiful reality. She slowly lifted her hand and touched Usui's cheek. "Usui…" she breathed. The surreal spell broke and Usui's incredulous expression vanished. He closed the distance between them.

Usui's lips met her and it was like instant fireworks. He kissed her with a passion that made her ache for more, a desperate hunger that matched hers. She threw her arms around his neck and wound her fingers through his soft, silky locks. Their lips moved together in a timeless rhythm, a perfect harmony and at that point of time for Misaki, every moment before and after this faded into insignificance. It was just the two of them in the whole world and it was a happiness unlike any Misaki had ever experienced. Every thought, every word, every action had led to this moment, as if the universe had conspired to bring them together no matter what.

They broke apart, gasping for breath. Gently, Usui lifted her mask to her forehead and drank in her features. His hands rose to cup her flushed face and his thumbs softly caressed her cheeks. Misaki could only stare into his scorching emerald orbs. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers and whispered, "Have you any idea how much I have missed you?"

It was a rhetorical question but Misaki replied solemnly, "A little, I hope. Because I've missed you so much, it was like a constant pain in my chest."

Usui gave an astonished look at her frank answer but it changed into a breathtakingly beautiful smile. "Really? I'm sorry that I hurt you. Here, let's see if this helps," and he pulled her into his arms.

Misaki rested her head on Usui's shoulder and closed her eyes. A dozen different thoughts passed through her mind: her anger at Usui, the consternation he'd caused her, the mission she was on, her fear if they were discovered, etc. etc. She just wanted to savour this moment of joy and contentment but it was extremely important to make her objective known to Usui. With a sigh of resignation, she pushed against his shoulder. He let go of her and she drew back. She began, "Usui, I-"

"Takumi sama!"

Misaki gasped and hastily lowered her mask over her eyes. Usui whipped around towards the speaker and she saw a bearded, grey haired man in a dark suit, who bore a striking resemblance to Cedric, Gerald Walker's butler.

"Yes, Gilbert?" enquired Takumi in an amazingly calm voice.

"Master Gerald has requested you to join him immediately."

"Fine, I'll be there in a moment. Thank you, Gilbert."

Gilbert observed the two of them impassively, before disappearing into the ballroom. Misaki grasped Usui arm and said urgently, "Usui, he's going to tell everyone about you! Gerald! He'll make it impossible for you to-" but Usui interrupted her.

"Listen to me, Ayuzawa! I know! I know he's planning on revealing my existence to the people gathered here tonight. And I intend to let him to do it."

Misaki gaped at him.

Touching her cheek with his fingers, he continued seriously, "I'll answer your every question and tell you everything truthfully. I'm dying to find out how you came to be here. But I don't have the time to do any of that right now. Can I ask you to trust me?"

Misaki nodded mutely. Usui gave her a swift kiss and was off, donning his mask as he went. She stood there, limply. So much had happened in the last few minutes and she was finding it hard to wrap her head around it. Usui wanted Gerald to disclose his identity so that he could… what? What did he hope to achieve from this? Where did this leave her and her plan to 'rescue' him?

"That damned outerspace alien!" she hissed under her breath.

Misaki found Tora waiting for her in their corner. People in magnificent ball gowns and tailored designer suits were milling about, laughing and bantering, while some couples were twirling on the dance floor. Even from a distance, she could tell Tora was in a foul mood.

"Where were you?" he snapped when she reached him.

"I'd gone out to get some air. The hall was stuffy and I felt hot after the dance," she replied calmly. She couldn't explain why she didn't inform Tora of her encounter with Usui, but she decided that it was her best option while she pondered what to do about Usui's sudden acquiescence with Gerald's plan.

"Whatever. Don't just go running off on your own."

Misaki scowled. "I didn't know I was your pet dog."

"Maybe I should put you on leash. That way you won't go wandering away when important things are taking place," he said, waving his hand at something behind her.

Misaki spun around. The music and bustle in the hall died as Gerald Walker took to the dais once again. But this time he wasn't alone. Usui stood one step behind his half-brother. Misaki's breath caught in her throat. "This is it," she thought in dismay. "Gerald is going to reveal Usui's existence right now and I can do nothing about it."

"Ladies and gentlemen," began Gerald, "This is an important day for the family of the Duke of Rachester. Besides the inaugural anniversary of Raven Castle, we have another great cause for celebration, which I would like to share with everyone present here. You all are aware of the recent reports and speculations in the media regarding a new member in the Walker clan. I confirm this to be true." The audience broke into an excited buzz and Gerald, with the air of a ring master announcing his star act, said with a flourish, "It is my pleasure to present to you- Takumi Usui."

Usui stepped forward, next to Gerald, who raised his hand and placed it on the small of Usui's back. It was this little gesture that pricked Misaki. Rage, unexpected and flaming, coursed through her. She felt so angry; at the Walkers, who distanced themselves from Usui right from his birth to his adolescence but now expected him to sacrifice his freedom and take on the mantle of the 'Walker heir'; at Igarashi Tora, who intended to use Usui and her for expanding his financial empire; and at this whole materialist, artificial, decadent society.

Through the frenzy, she reached a state of clarity. She realised she shouldn't have doubted Usui's intentions. He had made it quite clear to her that he wanted to break off all ties with the Walkers and it was rather foolish of her to assume that he'd come to Britain without his own plan. Even if he'd faced some setbacks, he'd have come up with a counter-attack, given that brilliant mind of his. He'd said that he'd explain everything to her and she had to believe in him. After all, he was the only person she could trust. Hadn't he promised her that, _"No matter what kind of path I choose, if some sort of sacrifice must be made, it is only Ayuzawa who I'll not sacrifice."_

He would never abandon her. She had vowed that one day, she would surpass him and it would be her turn to worry about him. If going along with his plan was the only way to help him, then she would do it, no matter what.

Usui and Gerald stepped down the dais together and the guests swarmed forward eagerly, surrounding them. Tora glanced down at Misaki and murmured, "You know what to do. Make a good job of it." Misaki gave a brief nod and marched ahead and into the flock of people. She made her way through the teeming mass as gracefully as she could, overhearing snippets of conversation.

"…seen his photos in the tabloids, so handsome-"

"…was not unexpected because I've heard rumours that Gerald is-"

"…very mysterious, could it be that Usui will be-"

Finally, she was standing beside a tall, balding man in a harlequin mask who was introducing himself as Lord Cornwallis. Gerald was pressed against Usui's side, smiling genially at the gathered throng, while Usui politely shook hands with Lord Cornwallis before turning to her. Misaki swallowed and extending her hand, she spoke in a cool, honeyed tone that was unlike her usual brusque one, "Chiyo Hanazawa. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

For a fleeting moment, Usui paused. Then, he clasped her outstretched hand and replied with a familiar crooked grin, "The pleasure is all mine," before lowering his head and pressing his warm lips to her soft hand.

As he withdrew his hand from hers, Misaki felt a rustle against her palm. She tightly grasped the scrap of paper in her fist before withdrawing into the crowd. She glanced around to ensure that Tora wasn't around. She surreptitiously smoothed the note out and saw the following words written in Takumi's bold handwriting:

_There's an ante chamber two doors to the left from the entrance of the ball room. Meet me there right after the banquet ends._

* * *

The banquet was lavish and sumptuous. Misaki remembered hardly any of it. She barely tasted the gourmet delicacies which were placed before her during the eleven courses, nor did she recall a word which the guests seated around her addressed to her. She operated mechanically, using her hands and mouth with a precision belying her abstracted mind. Once, when Tora questioned her about her lack of appetite, she replied that she was anxious whether Usui had recognised her and would attempt to meet her.

As soon as the banquet ended and the people began to rise sluggishly from their seats, sated after the splendid feast, she excused herself. "I've to visit the washroom," she whispered at Tora's enquiring gaze, at which he turned away to chat with a Baron seated next to him and with whom he'd gotten along famously during the meal.

Misaki's eyes swept over the banquet hall. No sign of Usui at the table where he'd been seated with nine other people, including Gerald, who was presently sipping from a glass of wine and listening to an elderly man discourse about the importance of trimming the family tree of its diseased parts. Feeling slightly nauseous, she escaped into the hallway and looked about her. The corridor was deserted. On her left was the door to the ballroom. She fled to the door two down from the ballroom entrance, almost hidden because of a suit of armour placed right next to it. She turned the knob, pushed it open and got in, quickly shutting it close behind her. She whipped around and saw two people in the tiny room, one sitting and one standing. Both of them were masked.

Usui, easily identifiable by his blonde locks, walked up to her and placed a hand on her bare shoulder. "Ayuzawa," he said in a quiet voice, "It's time I told you everything. But first, I want to introduce you to an important person. This," he called to the stranger, "is Misaki Ayuzawa. My girlfriend."

The stranger, who had black hair streaked with grey and was clad in a neat three-piece suit, took of his mask and smiled kindly at her. "Miss Ayuzawa," he said in a pleasant voice, "I've heard a lot about you from Takumi. It is an honour to finally meet you."

* * *

Igarashi Tora glanced irately at his watch. It had been nearly thirty minutes since Misaki had disappeared off to the washroom. He was beginning to have stirrings of uneasiness. Ever since the first waltz ended, she'd seemed distracted, even harried. Tora was an intelligent man and he trusted his instincts. He pretended to be interested in the self-important musings of some middle aged statesmen surrounding him while secretly pondering the predicament of Misaki's curious behaviour.

For the third time that evening, the music stopped. Everyone turned towards the dais and a man standing next to him muttered, "What could it be now? It's not midnight yet so they can't possibly be wrapping things up?"

Tora watched in surprise as not Gerald, but Usui Takumi took to the stage. He raised the microphone clutched in his hand and said, "Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for your warm wishes following my debut as a member of the Walker family. Your welcoming ways and your enthusiasm in my reception has bowled me over. However, in his announcement earlier in the evening, Gerald omitted to mention a certain piece of news, which I shall now convey to you. I am to be the incumbent heir to the Walker Enterprise and the Duke's title."

Simultaneously, the audience gasped. Tora waited, his face impassive. Had Misaki managed to convince Usui without his knowledge?

The hub-bub died as Usui continued, "I'm aware this news comes as a great shock to you and many of you are perhaps questioning my credibility to inherit such a fortune. So, I'll do just that. I'll prove my credentials. There's another thing Gerald forgot to mention before. That is he and I are half-brothers."

Stunned silence greeted Usui's declaration. Tora felt a coldness seeping through his body, his mouth went dry. A sudden commotion broke out near the dais and he saw Gerald and Cedric rapidly ascending the stage but they were restrained by a grey haired, bearded man putting a firm hand each on their shoulders.

Usui carried on, as if there had been no disturbance. "Yes, I'm the son of Patricia Walker. A child she was forced to have in secret for I was conceived while she was married to Edward Walker. The shameful offspring of an extramarital affair, fathered by a person who once worked in this very castle and who has now joined us tonight," and he lowered his mike as another person climbed onto the dais and stood next to him. Together, they took off their masks and it was there for all to see.

Both men looked so alike that their relationship was proven beyond reasonable doubt. As the old man standing beside Tora murmured blankly, "H-he has Patricia's hair and eyes b-but his f-face…"

"Yes," agreed Tora mentally, "Usui's nose, his cheekbones, his mouth is identical to that man. Even their bodies seem to possess similar structure and proportions… wide shoulders, lean torso, tapering legs… They both can only be… Father and son."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Usui pronounced, "My biological father- Mr. Yuu Hirose, once the personal footman of the Honourable Patricia Walker." Yuu gently bowed his silver streaked head in wordless acknowledgement.

The silence in the hall was one of the loudest that Tora had ever heard.

Usui smiled at the dumbfounded guests and said, "You all must have received a tremendous surprise to say the least. Here I was, going to prove to you my eligibility to become the next Duke of Rachester but instead I tell you all these sordid details about the Walker clan." His expression now sobered and his green eyes shone sincerity. "My intention was not to slander their reputations but to ensure my own freedom. For the Walkers sought to force me into their family and make me the Walker heir against my wishes. I had a normal and happy life in Japan, where I'd been relegated to my grandmother's relatives right after my birth. I never held a grudge against the Walkers for thus abandoning me and I never asked for either their help or any favours. My existence was ignored by them for seventeen years of my life till," and his face darkened slightly as he continued, "the Walkers peaceful existence was shattered. Gerald's diagnosed with a terminal illness. He's been deemed unfit to carry out his responsibilities in the long term. So, they turned to the next best alternative. Me."

"They began interfering in my life to such a degree that it became intolerable. Perhaps, some of you will say that despite my illegitimacy, it's my duty to help them because the Walker blood runs in my body. Perhaps I would have agreed to their proposal but for one thing," and he gave a smile and it was like his features were glowing in the purest light, "I love someone. Someone who the Walkers refused to accept. Someone whom I refuse to sacrifice for the Walkers because to me, she is the most important person and without her I cannot exist. For her sake and for mine, I refuse to be the Walker heir."

"It is a curious thing," he said as his smile transformed into a mischievous grin, "how fortune can turn foul for one and favour the other. One of the first things which the Walkers did after my arrival in England was to get me a British citizenship. They believed it would help them speed up the proceedings to name me as the Walker heir but instead, it helped me find my father and I was able to legally establish my relationship with him and officially sever all ties with the Walker name and its accompanying baggage."

"Thank you everyone, for giving me your utmost attention and hearing me out and thank you Gilbert," he turned to the grey haired man detaining Gerald and Cedric, "for your kind assistance in all matters. You'll always have my deepest gratitude." Gilbert nodded politely and let go of his iron grip on the other two.

"Then," declared Usui, "I shall be taking your leave," and he got down from the dais, Yuu matching his footsteps. The audience parted down the middle to make way for them and Usui extended his right hand towards the crowd. Tora watched as a slim, manicured hand emerged and took Usui's proffered one. Misaki drew close beside Usui and together, the trio marched out of the hall.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

"What are you doing, idiot Usui!?"

Usui grinned lazily. He had Misaki nestled tightly in his arms so she could not escape from his lap. He was drinking in her lovely face, currently contorted by a frown and coloured with an embarrassed blush.

"Wha~at? Can't a guy hug his girlfriend whom he hasn't seen for so long?" he replied impishly.

Misaki threw a quick glance at his father who was sitting in the driver's seat and smiling at the windshield. Her blush deepened and she pummelled Usui's chest, demanding to be unhanded.

"Ayuzawa," he murmured and she looked up, distracted by the sudden change in his tone. "Why don't you say what you really wanted to say?"

Misaki stared back, puzzled. "What do I really want to say?"

Usui replied, very seriously. "That you love me."

"That I love you?"

Misaki flushed scarlett as she realised the words that had escaped her lips. "You perverted, outer-space alien!"

Usui laughed out loud and thought, "I really missed you saying that, Misaki." He pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear, "I also wanted to say this to Ayuzawa. I love you."

Misaki gasped. She gazed into Usui's emerald eyes, shining with love and adoration. He'd meant the words he'd uttered and deep in her heart, she knew that she was ready for it. They were finally together after such a long time, would she spoil it by fighting with him? Their separation had brought them closer together than ever before. And she intended to rejoice in every moment she spent with Usui. Slowly, she laid her head down on Usui's shoulder and closed her eyes. His warmth enveloped her, instilling in her the sense of security and contentment that she'd sorely missed.

Usui rested his head on top of hers, breathed in the sweet, healing fragrance of her and finally felt complete.

* * *

**A/N:** And The End!

I hope you enjoyed reading this story and will drop in lots of comments to show your appreciation. To all those who reviewed and shared their thoughts, THANK YOU SO MUCH for your encouragement and your demands for the next chapter kicked my conscience and finally got me typing. Hope this chapter matched upto your expectations.

Looking forward to January 24, when the Chapter 78 comes out! ^_^


End file.
